


Caress

by NutheadGee



Series: A Tale of Physical Contact Leading To Fun [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also So Is Gabe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Ana, Blowjobs, Gabe Just Wants To Fuck, Humour, I love her, Jack Is Still Very Thirsty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sarcasm, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaky As Usual, That One Poor Recruit, Touch-Starved!Gabriel, so does Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Jack knew how much power he wielded as Strike Commander, and he wasn't above using it for the most mundane of reasons, such as ogling his long-time crush, Commander Gabriel Reyes as he trained the new recruits. He hadn't had the chance to take advantage of Gabriel's hypersensitive and definitely-touch starved, smooth skin, and though he could hide his thirst from most people, he couldn't hide it from Captain Ana Amari, his immediate deputy.Or course she has a plan that Jack can use to caress Gabe enough to tempt him to give in and...indulge Jack. They both needed it and Ana would benefit from the entertainment. Pity it would involve the poor recruits too, and one very, very unlucky one. Jack barely cared though, he just wanted to caress Gabriel, and that was exactly what he was going to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Lo's fault. Again. Go follow him on Tumblr (badships.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I still love you Lo.

There are very many things that Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch disliked about his job. The bureaucracy and dealing with diplomats being the top of that list. He also has a problem with disciplinary hearings. They were long, boring and exceptionally tiring, because for the most part everyone knew what the punishment would be about 4 or so hours before the goddamn thing ended.

However,  _ this,  _ right now was not one of the things he disliked about his job. In fact this situation is what he  _ loved  _ most about his job.

“Stop ogling and finish signing those papers, Jack. I have to take them to Gabe before signing them myself,” Ana said, making Jack frown slightly as his cheekbones were dusted a slight red.

“I’m not  _ ogling,”  _  he grumbled, looking back to the paperwork in question and continuing the boring and tedious task in putting his signature for approval of them. God he  _ hated  _ paperwork.

Ana looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “My mistake. Stop fantasising of hearing Gabriel groan in pleasure and the sounds going straight to your groin when you touch him.”

The nonchalant tone of her drawl, accented and sounding bored even, probably added a lot more to his embarrassment than he would have liked. “Ana would you mind?” he asked, his voice getting slightly louder because of his embarrassment and his cock getting harder because of very inappropriate reasons. She snickered, meaning she was doing it on purpose. It seemed today was one of the days when Satan’s spirit was very active  in her.

Jack turned back to his paperwork, but when he got to the topic of their conversation behind the one sided mirror, Gabriel Reyes, the (in)famous (particularly in Overwatch as a whole) Commander of Blackwatch, he stared, and then shamelessly  ogled, as his pen dropped from his hand.

Gabriel was standing at the door that led to the room, the light from the morning sun reflecting off his body. He was undoing some warps from those large hands of his, long, thick fingers becoming more and more visible as he took the wraps off, his biceps flexing as his arms went through the motions of undoing the material from his hands. He was just from doing some boxing exercises with new recruits, another one of the many roles he took for the organisation as a whole. Hie hair was curlier than usual, and the longer bits of it stuck to his forehead. The back of his neck was spared though, as he had shaved is almost bald at the back and the sides. His body, sculpted by Adonis himself had a thin film of sweat on it, and it glistened as it reflected the sunlight.

Gabe was nothing but pure, unadulterated muscle. His structure wasn’t exaggerated or overdone, but it was lean, defined, _chiseled_. Massive, broad shoulders, led to a very well muscled chest, down to a thick, defined torso and a sleek abdomen, his abs subtly contracting and expanding as he panted slowly, no doubt from a heavy workout. Jack, honestly should not have been surprised - both he and Gabe had been two of the most successful participants of the Soldier Enhancement Program, and they were both combatants with military experience, so naturally they were both going to be in peak physical condition, but there was always something elegant and dignified about Gabriel that just made Jack stop what he was doing and just gawk, every single time. Jack had seen this man naked more times than anyone else in this entire organisation, but he would never stop marvelling at how downright _sexy_ Gabe was.

There was also the fact that he was  _ thirsty  _ as all hell, but he wasn’t going to talk about that right now.

He was wearing a pair of gym slacks, black (of course) with two white stripes on the side. They were hanging dangerously low on his hips, and beneath those pants were the most glorious, most muscular and thickest thighs that Jack had ever had the fortune to lay his eyes on. Not to mention his  _ ass.  _ Jack buried his face in his hands to hide his rapidly reddening face from, well, no one. (Where the fuck had Ana gone?) His dick was approaching rock hard now, twitching in his pants when he remembered that Gabe was just proportional, lean muscle from head to toe. Jack knew he was a beautiful man, and he had seen (and indulged in) his fair share of beautiful men, but he highly doubted he had seen a man as beautiful as Gabriel Reyes.

What, however, caught his attention was the thin trail of black hair from Gabriel’s navel down into his pants. When Jack’s thirsty, thirsty, brain misled him into looking in the general direction of his abdomen, his eyes couldn’t help but trace down that snail trail down into his pants, and he swallowed in arousal. This man was going to  _ end _ him.

There was also the small factor about how touch-starved and hypersensitive Gabe was. He probably always had it from when he was younger, because even pre-SEP Gabe didn’t like coming into unnecessary physical contact, and by unnecessary physical contact he meant literally dragging him from the jaws of death. Jack always mentally applauded him though, because the man had built some very strong self-reliance and tenacity, but he could tell, during SEP treatments that any physical contact drove him mad,  _ especially  _ from men.

That was how Jack knew Gabriel was, at least, sexually attracted to men. And that is also how Jack knew he was immensely turned on by watching Gabe close his eyes and wait for the subtle shudder of arousal to pass, his jaw tensed and that quiet moan of pleasure let out, before he slipped back to his default resting bitch face and went on with his life. Jack had lost count of the number of times he’d “accidentally” brush against Gabriel, on his arm, against his shoulder, sometimes in the shower when he was feeling extremely bold over his thighs or even smack his ass, and he’d hear that quiet grunt, followed by the moaned Spanish expletive, and Jack would have to turn his face away, biting his lip and slipping into the nearest washroom stall and jerk himself off, so fast and hard and clumsy that his dick would be red and sore after he came, but he would be sated, and it would be more than worth it.

Jack always wondered, if that’s how Gabe reacted to a skim, a light caress, then how would he actually  _ feel,  _ how would that gorgeous body of his react when Jack actually  _ touched  _ him? Running his hands over his broad shoulders, that muscular chest, that sleek abdomen, grabbing his ass, grinding against his thigh...the sheer thought had Jack moaning quietly to himself, palming himself over his pants, because God he wanted it, he  _ needed  _ it. He needed to hear that low moan, the quiet expletive, his voice an octave lower, husky, rough.

“Fucking hell,” Jack mumbled, dragging his hand up his stomach, letting it rest there for a moment as he composed himself, His blood was rushing south at an alarming rate, and he still had these bloody documents to sign off. Gabe had already changed and left, and Jack gathered it would be exceptionally embarrassing if he was caught jerking off in public.

Life could be so unfair sometimes, even for the Strike Commander of Overwatch.

...

The moment he saw Ana’s smirk and Gabe’s snarl, Jack knew he was in for a trip.

“Do I want to know?” he asked, already tired before anyone said anything, minimising his holos and sitting up straight to look at his colleagues.

“Yes, actually, you do,” Ana said, smiling sweetly. Jack immediately swallowed. That smile did not foreshadow very good things, and on top he knew both he and Gabriel would be suffering for her entertainment, and there was absolutely  _ nothing  _ either of them could do about it. Captain Ana Amari, Deputy Strike Commander of Overwatch was easily one of the most terrifying people Jack had ever met, and that said a lot, considering his military background. Even Gabriel and Reinhardt,  _ fucking Rinehardt,  _ they guy who’d been a soldier longest of them all had a very healthy fear of Ana.

He was a goddamned  _ super soldier  _ and he was terrified half to death of a petite woman that was about nine inches shorter than him. He could have judged himself, if aforementioned woman was not one of the deadliest snipers alive. This woman could kill him before he even realised what the fuck was happening.

He was opening his mouth, about to mouth them off a bit, because he was legitimately doing some work, before Gabriel turned to him, semi-glaring at him, intense, chocolate brown eyes staring him down, his lip still slightly curled upwards in a snarl. Jack felt like Gabe was analysing him in that critical way he always did, opening him up one issue at a time and getting to the bottom of what made him tick, and Jack leaned slightly forward, his hands folded over his mouth to hide how he’d bitten his lower lip in arousal, and the movement hiding how he had to shift slightly under his seat to get his rapidly hardening cock and his flooding arousal in a semblance of order.

“Ana wants us to  _ fucking shower _ with with the recruits. Apparently we’ll bond better, naked and surrounded by goddamn steam,” Gabe growled, and Jack nearly came on the spot at the low timber of his voice and the brusque curse and the very clear image of Gabriel Reyes booty-ass naked in a shower with steam all over him. That was one experience he hadn’t had in a long time and quite frankly he would  _ love _ to go through it again.

Externally though, Jack simply shrugged and said “I don’t see an issue with that, honestly.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “If any of them as much  _ graze  _ me, I can’t be sure they’ll be leaving that shower with all their bones unbroken,” he grumbled, promptly seeing himself out, leaving Jack and Ana staring at each other. There was silence in the office for a while, before Ana turned to Jack again. Jack felt his heart sink into his stomach and he gulped.

“He said if a  _ recruit  _ touches him, not if  _ you  _ touch him. You know what to do. He’s desperate for some dick, and as much I strongly disapprove of two of Overwatch’s most powerful individuals fucking each other sore in front of new recruits, who will be beyond awkward at being butt naked in a shower, I’m sure you can...draw him out and give him the  _ satisfaction  _ he so craves,” she said, her eyes crinkling on the sides.

Jack already heard every single trap spring in his head. He was in this now, there was no escape, no turning back, because Ana wasn’t suggesting anything here, despite her words. She was  _ ordering  _ him to do both of them a favour by instigating Gabe to allow him to fuck him sore. Not like this.

At least he’d get some...satisfaction from it though, as Ana had so eloquently said, which, honestly speaking, wasn’t too shabby. He could work with that.

…

It was taking a lot more control than necessary not to laugh.

Terrified couldn’t begin to describe what these poor recruits were feeling. Jack gathered that these guys had probably never been in the military. He kind of felt sorry for them, because he understood what it felt like to be on the other side. The only difference was his commanders quite weren’t as sympathetic as he and Gabriel were at the moment.

“The fuck are you all standing there for,  _ cobardes? _ Strip and get into the goddamn showers already. Stop acting like you never seen dick on a grown-ass man before when you got one dangling right under your hipbones. You want me to call Captain Amari and ask her to bring her ladies so they can all wash your stinky asses for you? Get in there,  _ culos!” _

Some of the recruits jumped at Gabriel’s booming voice, which made Jack snort low, before they started fumbling around to strip. Jack noticed that Gabriel himself was already removing his clothes. The man neither knew nor understood the concept of self-consciousness, and Jack honestly couldn’t blame him. His body, even pre-SEP was sculpted by Adonis himself. Jack followed Gabriel, checking out that glorious ass and those phenomenal thighs without seeming too obvious, before the recruits fell behind him in a line, some of their faces redder than ketchup bottles. Ana was right. This was absolutely hilarious, Jack thought as he mentally sung praises to every single ancestor of hers that could hear him. It seemed like it was going to be a great shower.

…

“Give me one reason, Morrison, just one, why I shouldn’t pop your head off right this instance.”

Jack couldn’t help the smugness that was radiating off him.

Gabe was in his office, slightly irritated, definitely aroused and there was a slight tremble - very subtle, but Jack knew his so well. He was able to hear it -  in his voice. He was also sitting with his legs crossed, which means he was hiding an erection, meaning everything worked out according to plan.

It was a good thing Ana wasn’t Strike Commander of Overwatch, because the amount of power she would yield would be nothing short of alarming.

Jack hadn’t given Gabriel a break in the shower. Due to the fact that there were so many of them, the steam was a bit heavy, something Jack was happy for because now he could caress him in all manner of ways without the recruits being too suspicious. In fact, they’d be too busy being self-concious to notice what the two most powerful individuals in Overwatch were up to.

He stood close to him, making sure to brush thier shoulders and their arms and thier thighs together. The steam had increased sensitivity in both of them,  _ particularly _ Gabriel. He kept running his hands over his back in the guise of “washing” it for him. He was so slow, so delibrate in running his hands over the muscle on his back and on his arms, making sure to pass his hands over his sides too. He could hear the slight huffs coming from Gabriel, who had denied himself human touch for a long time, considering how he lost control a lot quicker this time. He noted the tension in the muscle, and from the corner of his eye he saw his cock harden, and Jack had to take a few deep breaths himself, moving a step back so that he never poked Gabe’s bum with his own erection.

Speaking of bums, Jack, naturally, took the chance to gab some of that deliciously sculpted ass, and he  _ swore  _ he heard him moan quietly, and he saw Gabriel clench one of the faucets so hard he was scared he just might pull it out. God this  _ man,  _ Jack though, passing his palm over his own balls, calling upon his willpower to wait a little longer before he could go masturbate. He even managed to press himself against Gabe, making sure his cock was in between his cheeks - the resulting string of Spanish and English expletives he growled out followed by the “Jackie  _ please  _ touch my balls,” which he obliged him, served to get him even  _ harder _ \- as he kissed him under his ear, making Gabriel lean forward slightly and literally begin panting, struggling to contain himself. Jack decided to take a step back and call shower time to be over. One of them had to stop this, because it would escalate  _ real  _ quick.

The recruits, predictably, were more than excited to get out of there, desperate to get some semblance of modesty. Jack then took the liberty to releive them for the day, before going to dress up and head to  his office himself. Now all he (and byt extension Ana, the conniving bitch) had to do was wait, which led to this situation right now.

Jack leaned back in his chair, smirking. “Ana will track you down and murder your ass faster than the UN can create a commission to find the cause of my death.”

Gabriel was grinding his teeth so hard Jack was worried he’d lost about an inch of enamel on them. He snorted, but before he could finish recovering, Gabriel had walked toward his side of the desk, pulling him out of his chair with one hand (Jesus the man was  _ strong)  _ and struggling to remove his belt with the other. His hands were trembling, probably from containing his arousal for so long, and Jack already knew what Gabriel wanted.

Gently removing Gabriel’s hands from his belt, and taking it off himself - making sure to keep eye contact with him - he pulled the pants down, together with his underwear, and his cock sprung out, already hard and leaking and Jack wasted no time, taking his head in his mouth, passing his tongue over the slit. Gabe’s hands found themselves tangled in Jack’s hair, having only just dried up after the shennanigans in the shower, immediately leaning against his desk to support himself because he wasn’t ready.

“ _ Joder,”  _ he whimpered, throwing his head back and biting his lip, as Jack ran a tongue over his shaft. Jack took a deep breath, hollowing his cheeks before sinking down onto Gabriel’s cock, feeling his pubes tickling his nose, taking as much of him as he could. He was huge, so Jack was forced to deep throat him, something he saw no issue with. He moved his head up, making sure to run his tongue on the underside of his cock. He feld a weird sort of satisfaction watching his saliva of Gabe’s dick, before he sunk back down, feeling gloved hands tighten in his hair and his knees nearly buckle.

Slowly Jack set a pace, bobbing his head up and down Gabriel’s dick, supporting himself against his glorious thighs, making sure to swirl his tongue around him on ocassion. It wasn’t long before Gabe was trembling, signalling that he was almost there.

“Jackie,” he breathed out. “I’m gonna-” he gulped, so overwhelmed by pleasure he could barely finish the statement. Jack was kind enough to help him out a bit, massaging his balls for him, before he felt his cock twitch on his mouth, before he moaned, long, low and deep as he came in Jack’s mouth, spilling himself down his throats, his hips twitching in Jack’s face. Jack swallowed arounf him, hoping to elongate his orgasm, before letting go with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and staring up at Gabe, who was panting still, trying to catch his breath.

“Alrighty, sweetheart. Turn around. Your turn to make me cum,” Jack smirked, as he magincally removed lube from one of his drawers and turned Gabriel around, bending him over his desk. He never protested or complained, just bent over like a good boy, pulling his legs apart as Jack splurted the lube over his fingers, slowly pushing running them over the rim of his ass before pushing in. Gabe immediately tightened over them, and Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. Slowly he stretched him, pulling in and out and scissoring him a couple of times, adding lube when necessary, prepping him. Gabe on the other hand was grabbing Jack’s desk so hard he was sure he’d leave dents in it. He was wiggling, not wanting Jack’s fingers to leave him yet wanting more than anything to take his cock. When Jack felt like he was ready, he pulled his fingers out, making Gabe whine.

“Jackie, what the fu- _ Dios mio!”  _ He ended up yelling, as Juck thrust into him with one smooth thrust. Jack himself had to pause a second, aloowing himself to get accustomed to how fucking tight Gabriel was, before grabbing him by those beautiful, thick curls and pulling him back up onto his cock, wrapping an arm around him as Gabriel reached backwards into his own blond locks.

“You feel fucking amazing,  _ hermoso,”  _ Gabe managed depite his pleasure. “Now fuck me sore so that Ana can leave us the fuck alone.”

Jack chuckled, before obliging. He set a rhythm, slow and languid, but hard and deep, making sure to hit his prostrate with every thrust. His hand that wasn’t holding Gabriel against him was everywhere, relishing in the tremors and shudders of Gabe’s touch starved body. His responses to his caresses were better than Jack ever dreamed off and for a second befor gabe clenched around him before he topled over the edge, he judged himself very harshly for not taking him sooner. He spilled hismelf up Gabe’s bum, his hips jerking unevenly, allowing Gabriel to share his orgasm with him.

They were both relaxing over each other, sated, satisfied and lazy as all hell, before the door to Jack’s office burst open and a recruit stumbled in, to seeing quiet the eyeful, of Gabe’s leaking cock and Jack’s seed flowing down his thighs. Jack buried his face in Gabe’s shoulder, hiding his utter humiliation as the recruit looked on horrified, before promptly screeching in an exceptionally admiral pitch, and running out as if he had seen the true incarnation of death as Gabriel rolled his eyes. They could Satan herself lauch somewhere in the corridor.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Amari. The least you could have fucking done was wait for us to bloddy dress up!” he roared to the corridor. 

Ana was  _ still  _ laughing.


End file.
